Sacrifice
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: AU Hermione vive en un mundo caotico consumido por la guerra, cansada, sucia y estresada intenta vivir lo mejor que puede fuera del alcanze de Voldemort y los Muggle. Nunca espero que esta vida le entregase una ultima oportunidad luego de haberpedidotod
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no era para ser publicada, era un reto que uno de mis amigos me lanzo con respecto a si podia escribir algo de Harry Potter, franquicia que no me agradaba mucho. Pero sus retos en conjunción con una historia de Starkan, termine adicto a los fics y probablemente planee comprarme los libros. **

**Y si, se cuan hipocrita es de mi parte el estar publicando esto, principalmente cuando en las respuestas de mis otras historias claramente estipulaba que no publicaria en esta misma seccion. **

**Advierto para aquellos que no me conocen, que mis historias siempre tienen un tinte rojo... mejor lo dejo en "oscuro" el anterior parece partido politico Venezolano. **

**Denme una oportunidad, y dejen su opinion, a mi amigo le gusto, pero a ese tarado por lo general le gusta todo lo que escribo. No me importan los flames, esos al menos si son bien hechos me ayudan a saber que no agrado.**

**Prologo **

**E**l sol emergía en el horizonte como siempre lo ha hecho desde el principio mismo de la tierra. Su suave fulgor acariciaba las colinas con preciada lentitud, despertando la vida que aun yacía en ellas.

Una vez iluminada toda aquella zona bajo el dominio de la naturaleza, la luz irradiaba con igual resplandor las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue la gran civilización de Londres, el sonido del silencio tan solo era interrumpido por el resonar del viento a través de las estructuras metálicas, creando una fúnebre sinfonía que quizás, duraría eternamente en memoria de la vida que alguna vez habito este lugar.

O al menos esto es lo que aparenta, ya que ocultos entre los escombros, tres figuras yacían lo más junto que le permitían sus anatomías, con tal de compartir el calor de sus cuerpos ante la brutal oleada de frío que aun dominaba el lugar.

La primera en ser acariciada por los rayos del sol era una mujer de aparente mediana edad, su cabello naturalmente rojo estaba demacrado y era pobremente sostenido con un trozo de prenda en mal estado. Sus ojos que alguna vez portaron una chispa de vida ante cada nuevo amanecer, estaban rojizos y aparentemente denotaban la falta de sueño.

Intento acurrucarse aun más al cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba a su lado, intentando ignorar la culpa que aun se empeñaba en aparecer en lo mas profundo de su ser al hacerlo.

No cuando parte de si como mujer ansiaba algo más que todo este contacto de supervivencia. El cuerpo humano era una fuente natural de calor, por lo que para mantenerse con vida, y evitar ser rastreados y posteriormente cazados como animales. Prefirieron tomar por la vía fácil, y acurrucarse los unos contra otros bajo una pútrida manta que encontraron, con tal de al menos intentar dormir.

Énfasis en "intentar".

Como podía tan siquiera cerrar los ojos cuando el miedo de ser encontrada por Lord Voldemort y sus secuaces corroía su ser. Como conciliar el sueño cuando la acción de tener un cuerpo masculino a su lado traía indeseables pesadillas que no eran mas que un eco del pasado.

No, simplemente no podía lograr dormir, mucho menos cuando su cuerpo traicionero ansiaba compañía en estas condiciones. Aun cuando su mente simplemente no estaba dispuesta a yacer con alguien mas. No después de la promesa que le hizo a… él.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando un brazo rodeo la envergadura de su cuerpo con tal de atraerla mas en dirección del moreno que descansaba a su lado. Ella le maldijo en su cabeza, era este tipo de acciones la que últimamente le estaba volviendo completamente loca ante las reminiscencias que traía consigo.

Ante las reacciones y deseos reprimidos de su cuerpo, ¿Y quien puede culparla? No ha estado con un hombre por años… de hecho casi una década si mal no recuerda. Por lo que encontrarse rodeada por los brazos de alguien más de la noche a la mañana puede ser… incitante, si no sabes controlar el deseo por compartir más calor del necesario.

El brazo del chico le obligo a posar su cabeza sobre su hombro, resignada a obedecerle con tal de no despertarle en su suplica por mas calor. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir donde precisamente se encontraban esta mañana. Por el diseño que aun queda sobre los derruidos edificios, ella diría que quizás estaban en la calle "Picadilly" o tal vez solo desvariaba con tal de ignorar su ahora despierto cuerpo, que esta vez no reclamaba cariño adulto, sino alimento con el que subsistir.

Regreso su vista en dirección a sus acompañantes, sonrió o al menos eso creía que hizo cuando les miro reposar bajo la misma manta. Jamás en su vida creería o habría soñado que compartiría su calor corporal con Harry James Potter, mucho menos con otra chica disputando por el mismo cuerpo. El cabello rubio que adornaba el rostro de la mujer delataba con creces la presencia de Luna Lovegood.

Suspiró… jamás pensó que Harry intentase reiniciar su vida amorosa, mucho menos sospecharía que la siguiente candidata seria Luna, pero en tiempos como estos, ¿Quién puede darse el lujo para rechazar?

Bueno… ella era una de esas pocas quisquillosas que aun intentaba mantenerse fiel a la memoria de su amado.

…

Duro trabajo cuando a tu lado yace alguien no menos atractivo.

No pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo cuando la mano de Harry apretó sutilmente su hombro, revelando que al igual que ella, el tampoco estaba dormido, por lo que conociendo su suerte, lo mas probable es que Luna también fingiese el estar seducida por Morfeo.

- Buenos días Hermione. – Dijo el chico… no, el hombre que alguna vez soñó seria. Lastima que no en las mismas condiciones. – Buenos días James. – hace años que no le llama por su nombre principal. No cuando tal nombre fue lo ultimo que ella escucho de los labios de _Él_.

Harry una vez entendió su razonamiento, jamás le discutió, simplemente lo acepto como tal. Ambos guardaron un silencio momentáneo, intentando esperar que Luna otorgase señal alguna de que realmente estuviese despierta. Sus oídos solo pudieron percibir el leve sonido de su respiración, aparentemente fue la única en poder conciliar el sueño en estas condiciones… como le envidiaban.

La mujer decidió separarse de su mejor amigo, al menos entregarle mas distancia a la pareja. No que el le diese espacio para esa decisión, al tomarla firmemente del hombro y evitar que se irguiese como tan meticulosamente lo había planeado, suspiro resignada.

- James, por mas que me encanta la compañía, sin hablar del calor… tengo asuntos que… solucionar. – El alzo una ceja en señal de curiosidad, ella replico su acto esperando que al menos comprendiese su necesidad de privacidad para la llamada de la naturaleza. Aparentemente el le concedió esta batalla al tener una situación similar. No que no pudiese "notarla" debajo de la manta.

Ella simplemente ignoro el hecho de que sus ojos se habían posado en la… "anatomía privada" del hombre, que como había descubierto en sus primeros años de matrimonio, era algo normal en los del sexo masculino.

…

Una vez calmados sus ímpetus, y controlada toda rutina matutina, ella dio un pequeño escrutinio a su improvisada despensa. Frunció el seño al descubrir que finalmente se habían quedado sin alimento consumible, las latas de comida que con tanto afán cavaron la noche anterior, tenían más de ocho años de vencimiento.

Tenía hambre… pero no estaba tan desesperada como para morir intoxicada por comida pútrida.

Los pasos a su espalda le alertaron que estaba siendo vigilada, por un momento estuvo tensa de que le hubiesen tomado con la guardia baja, más el suspiro exageradamente femenino en conjunción con la tonalidad de la voz de la mujer que ahora reconocía como Luna, bastaron para calmarle.

- Buenos días Hermione. – dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía rumbo al improvisado baño de chicas, ella no tardo en responderle la cortesía. – Buenos días Luna. – Nada mas se dijo entre ellas, no era necesario por los momentos. No cuando la chica obviamente necesitaba su espacio y ella debía discutir con el "líder" la posibilidad de conseguir alimento cuanto antes.

Suspiro resignada, la vida se había ido a la basura para muchas personas una vez el señor oscuro tomo posesión del reino mágico, solo para luego de algunos años de tensión, atacar a los muggles, que ignorantes de que ocurría realmente, fueron cayendo en masa antes de poder organizar un contraataque.

Por supuesto, que con el pasar del tiempo se descubrió el origen del caos, y en un intento por recuperar sus vidas, los muggles lucharon con su tecnología, arrastrando la guerra a nuevos niveles.

Niveles que llevaron al país a ser los escombros que ahora le rodean.

Para cuando inicio ella se encontraba en escocia junto a su novio, intentando ocultarse lo mejor que podían con tal de tener una vida "normal", solo para permanecer huyendo continuamente cada vez que la batalla amenazaba con tocar a su puerta.

Como toda realidad, jamás pudieron escapar de ella.

- James… tenemos que hablar. – comento la pelirroja mientras intentaba ignorar el rostro del hombre. Al parecer, al igual que ella había deducido que día en específico era hoy. El solo suspiro resignado, otorgando un breve silencio a los espíritus de aquellos que ya no estaban entre los vivos. – Nada bueno comienza con esas palabras. – comento cabizbajo, ella no pude mas que concordar con su deducción, efectivamente los malos momentos iban de la mano con esas palabras en particular. – La comida que esperábamos nos sirviera por al menos dos semanas, es completamente inservible… no solo perdimos la noche cavando a mano los restos del supermercado, sino que ahora estamos cansados, hambrientos y por sobre todo… sucios. – El se carcajeo ligeramente ante el último comentario de su compañera.

- Como siempre, déjenle a Hermione Wea… Granger… - El comentario murió en sus labios, no pudo continuar diciendo más cuando sus recuerdos estaban fijos en la misma persona.

Ella decidió ignorar el dolor que aun le embargaba, Harry comento - Tenemos que visitar su sepulcro… al menos presentar nuestros respetos, qui… - Hermione decidió interrumpirlo, tenia que sacarlo de su estado de culpabilidad antes de que ella fuese arrastrada por la misma sensación que ahora obviamente consumía a su mejor amigo. – James… no, Harry, tenemos que superarlo… - la mirada que el le arrojo ante esas palabras le detuvo de inmediato. Hacia mucho que no percibía tanta ira en el.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? el dio su vida por nosotros, por _mi_… debí ser yo quien recibiera el _Avada Kedavra, _Pero no, el tenia que sacrificarse por el ser mas inútil que halla existido. -

Hermione estaba cansada de su pesimismo, mas no podía corregirle, no cuando sus palabras traían sin desearlo los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día. – Lo hizo por nuestro futuro. – intento justificar la de cabello rojo. El no le permitió un descanso.

- Y mucho que ha servido… mira donde estamos, discutimos la posibilidad de cavar por _comida_, vestimos harapos que difícilmente pueden catalogarse como ropa. Perdimos mucho ese día, demasiado… no valía la pena sacrificarse por mi. No a ese precio. -

Ella no pudo evitar acariciar su vientre ante la remembranza de aquel ataque. Como hacerlo cuando era la mayor cicatriz aun sin sanar que portaba en su psiquis.

En esa batalla perdieron a Ginny, los gemelos, Remus… Mcgonagall. Ron… y mas doloroso aun a su hija no nata.

- Si yo hubiese muerto en su lugar, estarías aquí acompañada de quien amas… tendrías una razón para seguir luchando… tu jamás habrías salido herida, y quizás estarían criando en algún lugar del mundo a una pequeña. -

Ella suspiro, nuevamente un breve destello de locura salía a relucir en el chico con quien ahora dormía por las noches. Esa batalla los había marcado, pero ella estaba segura de que el como siempre, pago el mayor precio. – Ja… Harry, cálmate, estas delirando nuevamente, sabes bien que de haber muerto tu, tanto Ron como mi persona habríamos luchado para vengarte en contra de todos aquellos que nos hicieron mal… todos nosotros habríamos muerto ese día. –

El guardo silencio, quizás receloso de demostrar el dolor en la tonalidad de su voz. Solo le dio la espalda y afirmo con su rostro como señal de que estaba escuchando. El sabía que ella tenía razón… como discutir contra la bruja más inteligente de la época, quizás del mundo entero.

Una leve melodía los interrumpió de su querella, era Luna que entonaba con su voz una canción que hacia años no escuchaban. El himno de la institución donde aprendieron a ser lo que son ahora.

Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que la rubia interrumpiera sus discusiones de esta forma, de hecho lo encontraba terapéutico, entrometido, pero totalmente sanador. No dudaba de que Harry sentía lo mismo hacia esta particularidad de la joven quien ahora era su pareja. Quizás intentaba ocultar sus propios desordenes bajo la "locura controlada" de la mujer.

Una vez finalizado el espectáculo, la rubia abrió sus ojos con tal de informarles que debían partir. Ninguno protesto, simplemente obedecieron al silente comando. No querían romper la apacible atmósfera que les rodeaba actualmente.

Una vez estaban en camino, ella hablo por primera vez después de un par de horas. – Como ustedes saben, he estado posponiendo mi cacería de criaturas aun sin clasificar, con tal de descubrir una forma de solucionar todos nuestros problemas de un solo golpe. – Dicho esto, la chica atravesó la roca, o al menos la ilusión de la misma, revelando a su compañera y amante la complejidad de su centro de investigación.

Hermione se carcajeo dulcemente, había aprendido tanto a respetar como amar a la ya no tan joven Luna. Pero su investigación estaba basada en un área que ella despreciaba enormemente, la adivinación.

La rubia ignoro o aparento ignorar la reacción de la pelirroja, de hecho simplemente continuo colocándose una serie de aditamentos en su persona, mientras explicaba la teoría del viaje en el tiempo nuevamente. Hermione bufo resignada, este día empezaría mal aparentemente.

La pelirroja comento - Luna, cariño… ya hemos discutido esto… no es posible viajar en el tiempo, al menos no de la forma en que lo planteas… las teorías dicen que si tenemos contacto con nuestros yo pasados, se creara una paradoja temporal que podría literalmente destruir el universo como lo conocemos. – De nuevo la única respuesta que recibió por parte de la aludida, fue una enorme sonrisa.

- Es allí donde entra en juego el hechizo principal… en conjunción con los ejercicios que he programado y deben realizar una vez ustedes realicen el salto. – Ambos escuchas no pudieron evitar dar un respingo ante la exclusión de la chica en este experimento… no que no confinasen en ella, solo eran… precavidos.

- Luna, a que, hechizo te refieres… no conozco nada que pueda ayudarnos, mucho menos que apoye tu locura… sin ofender querida. – Agrego Harry algo confundido de adonde quería llegar la mujer con todo esto.

La rubia no tardo en aclarar. – La razón por la cual no lo conozcas, puede estar relacionada con que este hechizo esta prohibido. – Sus palabras dispararon las alarmas en los escuchas. No podían creer lo que dijo, mucho menos aceptarlo.

- Luna… no estarás refiriéndote. – Intento aclarar Hermione en un vano intento de esclarecer la situación, en caso de que malinterpretasen sus palabras. La mujer no tenía intención alguna de mentirle a su camarada. – Es un hechizo oscuro. -

Harry intento protestar, pero la naturaleza inquisitiva de Hermione salio a relucir ante el alzamiento de su brazo. Sorpresivamente el cedió ante su toque, de alguna forma le complacía ver que tenia algún tipo de poder sobre uno de los hechiceros mas poderosos que aun existen.

- Explícate cariño, porque desde aquí no se escucha para nada bien lo que estas alegando. -

Luna solo sonrió apreciativa de la oportunidad que se le estaba entregando, después de todo también estaba cansada de huir y esconderse tanto del señor oscuro como de los pocos bandos Muggle que quedaban en el mundo.

- Es un hechizo que requiere un par de sacrificios insignificantes con tal de otorgarte una cita con la providencia. -

La pelirroja fue la primera en fruncir el seño ante lo que escucho… no que no fuese creyente en el todopoderoso, mas no confiaba en que "insignificante" seria la palabra adecuada para referirse a los sacrificios que tendrían que hacerse para hablar con tal entidad.

Harry, casi tan escéptico como ella decidió vociferar la pregunta que colgaba en sus gargantas. – Luna, te amo… pero… ¿Estas loca? – Para sorpresa de ambos, la aludida solo se carcajeo dulcemente al escuchar tal cuestionamiento.

- Harry… dudo mucho que hoy en día alguno de nosotros posea algo de cordura después de todo lo que hemos vivido. -

Ante tal alegato, ni Hermione ni el elegido pudieron refutar su desacuerdo. – Muy bien, de acuerdo Luna, supongamos que acepto proceder con este plan… cuales son los _verdaderos_ requisitos, cual seria la función, y por sobretodo… que te hace pensar que aun después de conseguir el éxito en hablar con la providencia. Este nos conceda nuestras… heeem, ¿peticiones? – Dijo Hermione, siempre dubitativa de todo aquello que no este basado en pruebas fehacientes sobre la física, la química y todo pensamiento racional con el que fue educada.

Lovegood, decidió responder, - El primer sacrificio tiene que ser una vida humana claro esta, mas precisamente un alma dotada con el don otorgado por la providencia misma. – Hermione no tenia que ser un genio para saber que Luna se refería a si misma, no le sorprendió que Harry fuese el primero en regañarle por pensar en tal aberración.

- ABSOLUTAMENTE NO, NO TE PERMITIRE SACRIFICARTE EN ALGO QUE NO ESTAMOS TOTALMENTE SEGUROS SERVIRA EN LO ABSOLUTO. LO PROHIBO. -

Ambas le miraron sorprendidas de su reacción, de hecho Luna parecía extrañamente alagada por esto, Hermione por su parte comprendía el porque se negaba a aceptarlo. El, al igual que ella se negaba a perder a alguien más. Ginevra Weasley fue un duro golpe que quizás nunca superaría, Luna entro a su vida como amante hace unos pocos años, no deseaba repetir lo mismo.

Quizás no sobreviviría de ocurrir nuevamente. Hermione quien, a pesar de su estado de viudez, sabía que Harry era especial, tanto para ella como para Luna, posiblemente ninguna de las dos soportaría verlo lastimado.

La pelirroja decidió intervenir, nuevamente sintiéndose algo culpable de animar a otro hombre con su cariño. – Ja-harry, tranquilo… estamos hablando hipotéticamente. Nada de esto va a ocurrir, no mientras aun tengamos esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort. –

Ninguno de los dos creyó sus palabras… ni siquiera ella las creía a estas alturas de la vida. Solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que muriesen a manos de esa bestia.

- Luna, prosigue. – Ese fue un vano intento de dispersar tanto su mente como la de sus amigos de la realidad de sus situaciones. La rubia pareció comprenderlo de inmediato, por lo que algo menos animada continuo. – Una vez el sacrificio de una vidente es otorgado, el hechizo abrirá un pequeño portar en el espacio tiempo, llevándoles directamente ante la providencia, el omnipotente, o como quieran llamarle. Por supuesto, que el muy probablemente conozca nuestras intenciones de antemano, por lo que ser sinceros en ese instante es lo mas recomendable. Ahora, si yo fuese un Dios, sin ofender allí arriba, o abajo… o donde quiera que estén, no me gustaría lo que este mortal llamado Voldemort esta haciendo, principalmente por su insistencia en burlar el mandato divino de que todo ser debe cumplir un determinado periodo de tiempo en la tierra antes de desaparecer. Por lo que quizás, y solo quizás, bueno GRAN énfasis en quizás, este de acuerdo en concedernos nuestro deseo de regresar en el tiempo sin la fea repercusión que tanto insistes ocurrirá Hermione. -

La aludida solo acaricio su cien en un intento por controlar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con formarse. Pudo notar algunos fallos en el plan de la mujer. – Luna, para que pedir que nos regresen en el tiempo si podemos rogarle por exterminar a Voldemort y a sus seguidores. Además de claro, que olvidaste mencionar el segundo sacrificio. –

Harry afirmo de forma silente su acuerdo, Luna por su parte, sonrió triste de la información que tendría que develar. – Piénsenlo chicos, miren las posibilidades… si el todopoderoso tuviese en su poder el eliminar los problemas del mundo… ¿estaríamos en este dilema? La respuesta es un rotundo "NO", si bien he estudiado sus mensajes, tanto del lado Muggle como del mágico, claramente he comprendido que el solo nos dio pocos pero significativos regalos, uno de ellos es nuestra vida, seguido de esto nos ofrece el libre albedrío sumado a un camino libre. Mas su ayuda termina allí, la humanidad debe escoger su propio camino, sea el bien o el mal, el no puede intervenir, porque entonces nos estaría quitando nuestro libre albedrío. Creo que solo puede observar con tristeza como nos destruimos los unos a los otros, en vez de convivir como imagino es lo que desea… ahora, si bien se puede decir que otorgarnos un deseo es intervención, también debes tomar en cuenta que nosotros elegimos arriesgarnos por mandatos de nuestro albedrío, en arriesgarlo todo en una segunda oportunidad para mejorarlo todo. Quizás corregir los errores que la humanidad ha cometido. Eso y que si elegimos eliminar a los señores oscuros, los Muggles que ahora están al tanto del mundo mágico, se dedicaran a exterminar todo aquello que ellos consideren "fuera de lo normal" con tal de preservar su mundo…

… Simplemente seriamos ahora nosotros contra los Muggles, y no me atrae la idea de un combate eterno contra seres que deberían estar de nuestro lado. No que pueda culparlos por su rasismo después de lo que han sufrido. –

El trío guardo silencio por un instante, por mas locura que parezca, mucho de lo que ella dijo parecía tener sentido, y lo peor de todo es que les otorgaba algo que habían perdido hace mucho, un pequeño atisbo de esperanza. Una vez satisfecha su curiosidad en los primeros puntos, la rubia decidió esclarecer el último punto. – El segundo sacrificio es algo de lo que no puedo estar totalmente segura. No es una vida, porque al cruzar al otro lado, serán seres que existen fuera de la línea temporal de tiempo. No estarán ni vivos ni muertos… simplemente existirán. Mas no podrán influir en el mundo mientras no regresen a nuestro plano astral, eso o que sean llevados a donde irían al morir. No lo se a ciencia cierta. Pero mi sospecha es que al igual que la alquimia, quizás para cumplir nuestro deseo, se nos exija algo de igual valor para contrarrestarlo… no se puede recibir sin haber dado, el problema es que no se tampoco que es lo que se les pedi… - una enorme explosión detuvo la platica entre amigos. Aparentemente este día en particular estaba destinado a traerles mala suerte.

Harry fue el primero en salir con tal de verificar que es lo que ocurría, mientras las chicas se preparaban para lo que obviamente seria una batalla. El moreno no tardo en regresar, el terror en sus ojos lo decía todo.

Voldemort finalmente les había encontrado.

- Viene con todo un contingente… de hecho estamos rodeados según pude apreciar, lo mas probable es que hallan rastreado el _Lumos_ que utilizamos anoche para guiarnos en la oscuridad. -

Hermione frunció el seño, era eso o el hechizo de _Leviosa _que empleo para salvarlos a todos de morir aplastados por un enorme edificio. No importaba a estas alturas, simplemente debían escapar a como de lugar. – Sellemos las entradas para evitar que nos persigan mientras escapamos por las cañerías, dudo mucho que _el venerable y omnipotente señor de la oscuridad_ se digne a seguirnos entre los desperdicios de los Muggle. – No es que le fascinara la idea, pero era la mejor solución que tenían por los momentos.

Harry solo afirmo mientras derribaba con su varita las entradas principales, mientras Luna recogía algunas cosas que ella no pudo identificar directamente. De hecho si tuviese tiempo estaría al menos recogiendo libros con tal de no perderlos.

El moreno fue el primero en correr hacia la alcantarilla una vez todas las entradas estaban correctamente selladas. Convencido de que tenía que asegurarse de que el camino era seguro para ellas, ignoro los gritos de Hermione y Luna con tal de cumplir su objetivo de librarles de todo mal.

Luna finalmente se dirigía junto con ella al pestilente agujero cuando un sin numero de voces, explosiones, hechizos y maldiciones se escucharon salir desde el hoyo gracias al eco del lugar.

- ¡HARRY! – grito desesperada Hermione de ver una gran cantidad de sangre manchar las pútridas aguas, intento bajar en su ayuda pero Luna le impidió el moverse. – DEJAME IR LUNA, HARRY ESTA EN PROBLEMAS. -

Lucho contra la chica, pero aparentemente Luna era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. – POR QUE NO ME AYUDAS, HARRY ESTA HERIDO. –

Hermione no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando escucho la voz de Voldemort resonar en el lugar. Aparentemente sus planes de que el sujeto no se degradaría a entrar en el sitio estaban errados.

- La basura debe estar siempre en su lugar, no es así… Potter. – No sabían que hacer, el hecho de que el hombre aun hablase como si Harry estuviese con vida es un alivio, uno muy minúsculo al comprender que el hombre del cual ella amaba terriblemente como un hermano estuviese allí, solo con el peor demonio que jamás halla tomado forma humana. – Jamás pondrás un dedo sobre ellas. -

Ambas chicas intentaron correr hacia la alcantarilla ante el sonido de su voz, Luna a pesar de todo le amaba sinceramente, como no hacerlo cuando el a sido su apoyo emocional después de la terrible muerte de Neville. Hermione por su parte no podía perder a Harry, no cuando sus sentimientos hoy en día estaban tan confusos por la soledad.

Pero la carcajada de Voldemort les congelo en su lugar, simplemente no podían desplazarse. Aparentemente el hombre no les tomaba a importancia, mas no implicaba que les dejase escapar con vida al ser los últimos remanentes de la oposición.

Harry apareció ligeramente ante el agujero, sorprendiendo a las mujeres por su mal estado físico. Aparentemente muchos hechizos impactaron en el, por lo que sangraba profusamente por todo su cuerpo, eso y que ante el sujetaba el cuerpo sin vida de Draco Malfoy, como un vago intento de protegerse de lo que sea el señor oscuro estaba preparándole.

Hermione reacciono de inmediato al verlo en esas condiciones, de hecho sabia que el chico moriría aun si saliese de ese sitio, por la cantidad de bacterias que por ahora deben estar plagando su cuerpo, debilitándole aun más de lo que ya esta.

No pudo intervenir en la muerte de Ron, pero no dejaría que ese maldito arrebatase al único otro hombre que le quedaba tanto a ella como a Luna y salir ileso del lugar. Luna pareció comprender su intención porque para cuando volteo para exigirle que le soltara, ella ya lo había hecho y como extra, portaba en su mano su varita como señal de concordancia.

Afirmo rápidamente y tomando la suya propia, se prepararon a saltar solo para ser sorprendidas por un choque mágico sobre sus cuerpos, Harry les había negado la entrada al sitio, quizás utilizando sus últimas onzas de fuerza para luchar, con tal de expulsarlas de allí y para colmo, sellar la alcantarilla con un poderoso hechizo producido por su habilidad.

- Es inútil Potter, tus intentos por retrasar lo inevitable, no son más que una perdida de tiempo para mí. No obstante disfrutare cada segundo que te queda con uno de mis maldiciones preferidas. -

Hermione intento nuevamente saltar en el agujero al saber que le esperaba al último hombre de sus vidas. No le importo se repelida nuevamente por la barrera mágica, no cuando la palabra por la cual no había podido dormir en muchas noches resonó en sus oídos. _Cruciatus._

Sus gritos eran tal como sus pesadillas profesaban, de hecho aun peor al saber que esta vez no podía hacer nada para impedir que ocurriesen. Luna al igual que ella gritaba desesperada por que todo acabase, porque le dejase en paz, porque todo simplemente regresare a ser como antes.

Hermione supo de inmediato que ya no tenia nada más que perder en el momento en que Harry fue devorado por el silencio. Luna parecía comprender que es lo que ella deseaba, porque sin dirigirle palabra alguna, ya estaba preparando el hechizo que les llevaría a descubrir si sus investigaciones fueron correctas o una locura como pensaron hace pocos minutos.

Hermione ignoro el hechizo que Luna recitaba, de hecho su atención estaba centrada en el agujero de la alcantarilla, en la risa del maldito que acababa de lacerar su ultima oportunidad de tener un futuro… una familia.

Reforzó con su propia magia el hechizo en decadencia de Harry, sabia que no ganaría mucho. Pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para ganar tiempo para Luna. Voldemort apareció ante sus ojos, para su enojo pisoteando el cuerpo de Harry en el proceso. El le miro al rostro y sonrió jactancioso y convencido de que la próxima en morir era ella.

La pelirroja ardía en ansias por romper el escudo e intentar por primera vez si era capaz de arrojarle un _Avada Kedavra _al bastardo.

La caída de un cuerpo a su espalda le informo que algo había sucedido, volteo aterrada de ver lo que sospechaba ocurriría, que Luna moriría en su intento y le dejaría sola a merced del psicópata mas peligroso que halla existido.

Solo para encontrar a la chica en el suelo, una sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de que su cuerpo obviamente carecía de vida, sobre dicho cuerpo se elevaba en el aire una pequeña luz dorada que quizás seria el alma de la mujer. Dio dos pasos hacia ella, ignorando el fluir de sus lágrimas al ver la muerte de alguien más frente a ella.

Nunca supo que sus acciones le salvaron de recibir en el rostro un hechizo por parte de Voldemort, quien ahora lentamente levitaba hacia el destrozado escudo mágico.

Hermione vio a sus espaldas como el hombre subía victorioso al escenario, la lentitud en sus movimientos era una mascara de confianza adquirida al haber asesinado al único capaz de eliminarlo efectivamente. Ella intento arrojar un hechizo sobre el, pero este reboto contra su cuerpo, revelando que el maldito usaba bajo sus ropas prendas hechas con piel de dragón.

No obstante la fuerza del impacto basto para arrojarlo contra la pared del túnel por el cual subía, por lo que por unos instantes cayo al suelo al recibir un impacto en su cabeza.

El alma de Luna brillo más que nunca, como en un intento por llamar su atención del hombre al que tanto odiaban.

Una vez conseguido esto, Hermione pudo ver que detrás de dicha presencia etérea, estaba abierto un pequeño portal que por su apariencia, no duraría demasiado tiempo abierto. No lo dudo dos veces, ignoro la falta de educación al atravesar el alma de Luna con su cuerpo, desconociendo las consecuencias de este acto.

Ignoro los gritos encolerizados de Voldemort, mucho más el que una maldición de color verde le halla pasado por un lado a mortíferos centímetros de acabar con su vida.

Supo que el siguiente no fallaría, por lo que se arrojo con todas las fuerzas que le restaban en dirección del portal.

Una vez cruzo su meta, el alma de Luna pareció reaccionar a esto, y sin decir no mas, estallo en pedazos, dispersando su ser sobre el portal y sellándolo de inmediato para que Voldemort no entrase junto con su última esperanza a un lugar en el que no merece poner un pie.

Voldemort, simplemente rugió encolerizado por haber perdido a la mujer, más aun porque no sabía el objetivo de tal hechizo.

Eso si, al menos era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que esa cosa representaba problemas. Ignorando la peste en su cuerpo, corrió hacia el lugar donde aparentaba haberse realizado el hechizo. Sonriendo al ver que en su apuro por realizarlo, la mujer en si había dejado las notas de cual era el objetivo que intentaba alcanzar con tal maniobra.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, este es el capitulo final de esta historia... queda abierto para mas, pero veo que la idea general no agrado mucho... si quieren que continue, avisenme y quizas lo siga dependiendo de la respuesta. **

**Capitulo I**

**El sacrificio de algo precioso, por el bien mayor. **

**U**na vez leyó el contenido de las notas el hombre mas poderoso del mundo perdió todo el color de su rostro. Era imposible lo que planteaba este hechizo, pero peor aun, las posibilidades de que funcionara y echara a la basura todo lo que había conseguido eran muy altas para su gusto.

Aun cuando sinceramente creía que tales posibilidades no superaban el cinco por ciento.

Enfurecido, arrojo un hechizo en dirección de las rocas que obstruían una de las entradas al lugar, asesinado a algunos de sus servidores que limpiaban la misma con tal de ser de ayuda a su amo.

Lucius Malfoy, apareció en la entrada una vez estuvo asegurada la situación, lo que observo allí adentro no hizo mas que incomodarle profundamente. Su amo jamás caminaba de un lado a otro de esa forma, al menos no con Potter muerto, ni mucho menos ante el riesgo de que sus lacayos le observasen en un estado tan… anormal en el.

- Mi señor, en que puedo servirle con tal de apaciguar su frustración. – Voldemort finalmente se detuvo al reconocer que alguien mas estaba en el lugar, al principio Malfoy creyó que pagaría caro por lo que había visto. Pero que el hombre sacase de sus bolsillos un pequeño libro en vez de su varita era algo para tomarse a consideración.

Decidió guardar silencio esperando a que su señor decidiese informarle de la situación. – Traedme un ser con el don de la visión, necesito un vidente cuanto antes. – Malfoy intento no alzar la ceja en vano, mas no pudo. Por que demonios necesitaba un vidente Voldemort, su curiosidad le gano a la cordura en la estruja por dominancia. - ¿Podría preguntar la razón mi señor? – Una vez el sujeto vertió toda su ira sobre el en un sorprendentemente corto _cruciatus, _el albino no tardo en salir del lugar en lo mejor que podían sus habilidades.

Le enojaba que su curiosidad y confianza de ser alguien de valor para la causa, continuamente nublaran su juicio de que su amo no consideraba a _nadie_, imprescindible ante sus ojos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E**l silencio era abrumador, de hecho hasta el punto de enervar los pelos en su nuca, hacia mucho tiempo que flotaba en la nada, llorando desconsolada por ser la única que pudo escapar con vida de ese lugar.

Los ecos del pasado resonaban en su cabeza, torturándola continuamente… los gritos de Harry eran demasiado como para no olvidarlos.

Lo maldijo, y mucho, maldijo su instinto de héroe, su corazón, todo aquello que lo convertía en Harry James Potter, si tan solo le hubiese dejado ir primero a ella como lo había planeado. Seria el quien estaría en este lugar…

…

Ese pensamiento en particular paro todo su sufrimiento en seco, como es posible que después de su sacrificio, después de todo lo que le ha pasado, ella sea tan egoísta como para ponerle más presión al chico de la que ya tenia sobre sus hombros.

Si alguien merecía un descanso, era Harry, no era justo que el mundo esperaba que un solo ser, salvase de sus problemas a la humanidad. Al menos era igualitario el hecho de que si ella lograse su objetivo, ambos compartirían un poco de ese peso. Tal vez lo aliviaría de gran parte de el.

- **¡Al menos aun existe esperanza para la humanidad, después de todo! – **La chica dio un respingo ante el surgimiento de esa voz. No podía identificar la dirección ni su procedencia. Ni mucho menos porque sentía tanto miedo, alegría, regocijo y terror al mismo tiempo.

Una breve carcajada llamo su atención, calmándola de inmediato al estar completamente convencida de la tonalidad pacifica, casi paternal de la que estaba influida esta voz.

Algo temerosa decidió preguntar. – ¿E-eres Dios? – se sentía algo tonta con preguntar eso, se supone que debía serlo. Eso fue lo que Luna le había explicado. De hecho, ahora se sentía mal por haberle creído lunática.

- **El errar es de humanos, no te martirices por ello**, **es parte de tu naturaleza el ser dubitativa en lo que desconoces, así como todo ser vivo. **- Ella no pudo más que afirmar ese estatuto.

Hermione intento vociferar otra pregunta, pero aparentemente el Omnipotente tenía otros planes. – **Creo que tú amiga Luna fue muy precisa en sus especificaciones, salvo que ella no esperaba venir junto contigo claro esta. **–

La pelirroja dio un respingo ante esa alusión, giro su rostro desesperadamente en búsqueda de la chica, en un intento por no sentirse tan sola e insignificante ante semejante presencia.

De nuevo, una risa calma interrumpió su búsqueda, aparentemente el ser superior le encontraba altamente entretenida.

- **A diferencia tuya, la joven Luna no tiene suficiente poder o presencia como para tener una forma física, de hecho, ella en realidad es un pequeño fragmento de alma que se ha alojado cerca de ti, quizás producto de tu "arrollamiento" de su espíritu. **– La chica tuvo la decencia de lucir completamente avergonzada.

- ¡Lo siento! – comento cabizbaja, no sabia si había cometido una felonía ante los ojos de semejante poder. No cuando necesitaba estar en su lado bueno para que pudiese conseguir el deseo. – **No hay crimen que disculpar, quizás es bueno que tengas parte de su espíritu contigo, tal vez te haga falta la compañía en el lugar al que planeas ir.** -

Hermione de nuevo parecía avergonzada, tal como Luna lo dijo, la providencia sabia de antemano que es lo que hacia en este lugar. Por lo que esperando no ser ofensiva, decidió ser sincera. – Señor, se que no soy digna… pero me gustaría regresar al pasado, cambiar todos los crímenes que han ocurrido en mi mundo. Y se que existe un precio a pagar, pero… estoy dispuesta a salvar a mis amigos cueste lo que cueste. –

Al no escuchar nada más que silencio como respuesta, ella tomo esto como todo ser humano lo hubiese tomado. Mal. – La…lamento si fui egoísta al parecer or---ordenarle señor. – Le sorprendió nuevamente cuando el omnipotente se carcajeo ante su nerviosismo.

- **Siempre admire tu naturaleza pequeña, y si, puedo concederte ese deseo con una sola condición, y creo sabes que es un sacrificio de igual valor para ti con tal de poder compensar la falta de balance que creare con mis acciones. Mas creo, que debes pensarlo bien, ya que mi querida niña, muchas veces es algo que quizás no quieras renunciar, a pesar de tus intenciones. **-

Ella decidió tomar el riesgo. – Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea. – Dijo convencida. Jamás espero lo que el ser omnipotente esgrimió ante ella. – **Si esa es tu decisión, la respetare… y como regalo, cosa inusual en mi, te dejare a escoger lo que sacrificaras a cambio de regresar a ser niña.** –

- ¿Cómo sabes que quiero regresar a ser niña? - ante el silencio que le procedió a su pregunta, ella intento no sonrojarse ante la obviedad de su interpelación. – Lo siento, continué por favor. -

- **Puedes escoger entre perder la amistad que tuviste con Harry Potter, con tal de ayudarlo desde las sombras como internamente lo deseas… O puedes sacrificar a cambio el sentimiento más puro que has sentido hacia alguien vivo… En este caso, tu amor puro hacia Ronald Weasley.** - La providencia no menciono nada mas, de hecho no necesitaba al ver el rostro adolorido de la jovencita.

- ¿Porque Ron? – pregunto casi temerosa de saber la razón. La respuesta efectivamente no le agrado. – **Se necesita de un gran sacrificio personal para generar el poder necesario para regresar el tiempo, mucho mas integrar todas tus memorias en un cuerpo mucho mas joven. De hecho, lo más probable es que conserves incluso los conocimientos y experiencias que posees. Más debes entender, que no existe algo en el universo que no necesite compensación. En estos instantes, aun cuando amas a Harry, lo que sientes por el no se equipara en lo mas mínimo por lo que viviste con Ronald. Necesitas romper el enlace que te ata a esta época, y aunque te cueste creerlo, no es Harry, ni tu pequeña hija no nata lo que mas te ha dolido perder. Sino a tu primer y verdadero amor Ronald Weasley. **

**Puedo dej****ar que lleves tus conocimientos, o tu amor, ambos son tu mayor atadura a esta época. Pero dudo mucho que sea de ayuda regresarte solo enamorada al pasado, o que influya demasiado de la forma en que planeas hacerlo.** –

Ella guardo silencio mientras lloraba silente ante lo que se le pedía renunciar, - ¡podré al menos!… con el Ron del pasado… ¿podré conquistarlo de nuevo? –

- **Lo siento, pero el amor verdadero es algo que solo se da una vez con cada ser… por más que lo intentes, si decides ir claro esta, este nuevo Ron no será idéntico al que conociste, por lo que intentaras "cambiarle", para que se adapte al patrón del hombre de quien te enamoraste, aun inconcientemente… por lo que solo terminaras alejándole de tu persona. Y sufriendo innecesariamente.** -

Lo mas doloroso, es que Hermione sabia que el tenia la razón, era su naturaleza el intentar cambiar las cosas a lo que ella deseaba. Lo cual ahora causo más inquietudes en ella.

- ¿Pero, no haré lo mismo con Harry? – estaba convencida de que de alguna forma la situación con el era distinta. El problema es que le dolía demasiado la idea de renunciar a lo que aun siente por Ron.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar. – **Creo que sabes la respuesta a ello, no es así, Tus sentimientos amorosos hacia el apenas están surgiendo, y de hecho, jamás proliferaron ante tu negación de aceptar a alguien mas que no sea Ronald. Aun sentías atracción física, pero te enseñaste a ti misma a solo amarlo como a un hermano, sabes bien que también deseas cambiarlo a como de lugar, evitar que se convierta en el chico que viste y para ello, debes ser muy cercana a el… tanto como tu lo desees, ya sea como hermana, amante, amiga. Solo debes mantenerte como parte vital de su desarrollo. Eso en lo que puedo percibir, es lo que planeas**. –

Ella guardo silencio ante su escrutinio, mas había otro temor en ella que le estaba consumiendo. – ¿Podré amar nuevamente? O al renunciar a Ronald perderé toda posibilidad de amar y ser amada. – Una ola de calor inundo el cuerpo de la mujer, aparentemente estaba siendo abrazada, o al menos eso creía le estaba pasando.

- **Renuncias a un amor perdido, no a tu capacidad de amar, puedes intentarlo con Ronald nuevamente, pero creo sabes que tus recuerdos imperaran en tus deseos. Lo peor es que no sabrás porque ansias tanto cambiarlo a eso que recuerdas, ya que si aceptas, perderás tu amor hacia el, por lo que podría ser confuso y separarlos de forma dolorosa. **-

Hermione siempre curiosa vocifero otra inquietud. – No es por ofender pero… en cierto modo siento que estuvieras motivándome a ser algo mas que "amiga" con Harry. – Una leve carcajada le dio a entender que quizás dio en el blanco.

- **Puede ser, aunque repito, eso es decisión tuya, te estoy colocando en un camino, de allí en adelante podrá ser tu elección lo que te lleve a elegir a tu futura pareja… no obstante, mis motivos están más ligados al fragmento de alma que esta aferrado a ti.** -

Esto si tomo desprevenida a la chica, - ¿Luna? –

De nuevo sus inquietudes fueron respondidas. – **No, ella también aunque a mayor escala estará pagando un precio por regresar al pasado. Aunque a lo que renuncio no es de menos importancia que lo que te pido a ti. En el momento de recitar el Hechizo, renuncio a su derecho a ir al descanso eterno, ni los Idilios ni los infiernos están abiertos para ella, mas aun sabiendo las consecuencias de ello. Se sacrifico a una eternidad en el olvido ante la posibilidad de otorgarles a ustedes dos, una entrevista conmigo**. –

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir tristeza, pero aun curiosa pregunto. – Entonces Luna no solo estaba sacrificando su cuerpo y su clarividencia… Pero si el precio es tan alto, porque un fragmento de su alma aun reside en mí. –

- **Porque parte de ti estaba sincronizada con los sentimientos de Luna, parte de tu alma se aferro a la suya en un intento de arrastrarla a tu lado por no estar sola. Y no, no eres culpable, tal vez la Luna que conozcas no será la misma. Y quizás nunca lo será, pero tú por tu parte, poseerás lo que los humanos llaman… doble personalidad, al menos en tu mente podrás conversar con la sombra de lo que es tu "pasado" representado por los sentimientos de Luna tanto hacia ti, como hacia Harry Potter.** -

Ella parecía confundida por esta alegación. – Pero si éramos solo amigas, y de hecho lamento informar que no muy buenas. – De nuevo una carcajada inundo el ambiente.

- **La Luna Lovegood que conociste y convivió contigo, sentía el mismo nivel de amor hacia ti, que como lo hacia con Harry… porque crees que jamás protesto el que durmiesen los tres en un solo cuarto, o bajo la misma manta. **-

- Oh Dios, mucha información. – dijo algo sonrojada de descubrir algo que hacia mucho sospechaba podría ser la razón. – **Debes comprender que Luna era una chica solitaria, Harry era excelente compañía, pero tú por otra parte, eras la única mujer con la que compartía tiempo de calidad, no pudo evitar enamorarse… ¡Oh! Me temo que no tenemos más tiempo para discutir mi querida niña, si no te apresuras en tu elección, aquel que conoces como Voldemort, se encontrara contigo en esta área, lo cual son malas noticias.** -

Tal cosa alerto a la chica. – Rayos, dejamos las notas aun intactas sobre la mesa del laboratorio, tonta, tonta, tonta. –

Guardo silencio y afirmo dolorosamente su renuncia hacia su amor original Ronald Weasley. De hecho, una vez desapareció de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar notar el amor de Luna hacia ella y Harry fluir por su anatomía. Esto le preocupo enormemente.

- Que pasa si llego a enamorarme de Harry, que ocurrirá si mis sentimientos no son mas que una consecuencia de lo que Luna siente y no lo que YO siento. -

Esta vez, con un enorme sentimiento de solemnidad, el omnipotente se dirigió a ella mientras acumulaba la energía de su sacrificio con tal de conseguir el efecto que ella deseaba.

- **El sentimiento estará allí, pero también estarán tus recuerdos, tú sabes bien quien eres. Recuerda bien que nada ni nadie conoce mejor a Hermione, que Hermione misma, además… ¿seria tanta la tragedia tener algo con tu mejor amigo?** -

Ella supo racionar que no… no lo seria, no ahora que el dolor y los sentimientos hacia Ron habían desaparecido. Por primera vez en años se sintió libre… algo culpable, pero libre. Fue allí que pudo comprender el verdadero deseo de Luna Lovegood. – Luna no quiso solo abrirnos el portal a costa de su vida eterna… sino que deseaba unirme con el Harry de mi tiempo y sanar las heridas que ambos teníamos al estar el uno con el otro. Nunca estuvo en sus planes que Harry muriera antes que el proceso iniciara. – De pronto ya no se sentía tan culpable, algo triste por no ver los sentimientos de la chica, más quien sabe, tal vez Harry no sea su único objetivo al regresar al pasado.

Se carcajeo un poco al pensar cual seria la reacción de sus padres al saber lo que ella estaba planeando para su futuro amoroso. Quien sabe, tal vez Ron participaría de vez en cuando.

- **Ejem…** - Dijo la voz omnipresente… Ella de nuevo tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. - ¡Oh lo lamento! -

Y sin decir no más, la chica desapareció cuando un pequeño rayo de energía cayo sobre ella, enviándola a la edad que ella misma escogiese. Ignorando que justo en el momento en que su silueta desapareció, fue reemplazada velozmente por la de Voldemort.

De hecho, justo antes de que abriera la boca para vociferar sus exigencias, su forma simplemente desapareció del lugar. Significando que todo el mundo actual se estaba reconstruyendo gracias al poder del amor que Hermione había sacrificado.

Ese es el poder de sacrificar algo precioso, por el bien mayor.

**¿¿FIN??**


End file.
